


Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Titania

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [17]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Come Swallowing, F/M, Hair-pulling, Maledom/Femsub, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Titania benefits greatly from SHIELD's criminal reform program, courtesy of Spider-Man. First posted as a bonus smut scene on my blog on February 19th, 2020.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mary MacPherran
Series: A Sticky Situation [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 3





	Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Titania

**Spidey Does Titania(Mary MacPherran/Titania)**

  
Despite being at her full size, Mary Macherran, better known as Titania, felt lighter than air. That was because of the handsome muscular man, wearing nothing, but his mask and web shooters, worshipping her body. He had the front of Titania’s costume open. Her strawberry blonde hair, slightly askewed from her face, and her eyes just shining bright with lust.

Wanting Spider-Man’s touch. Needing his touch. Titania’s legs parted and allowed Spider-Man’s skilled fingers to skim down between her legs and rub her pussy lips.

Spider-Man thought Daisy’s plan to leverage the fact bitches loved Spider-Man to get some of the female criminals to cooperate was either genius or insanity. It had most certainly gotten a wide variety of different women into Peter’s bed. Titania, a woman who could easily break the bed along with the man in the bed, being one of them. Spider-Man stroked and pushed his tongue into Titania’s pussy until she came all over his mouth, the only part above his neck not covered with his mask.

The moment Spider-Man rose back, Titania’s eyes locked onto Spider-Man’s cock which hung between his legs. She suspected it would look like he was trying to smuggle a baseball bat if he got a hard-on in costume. And with that Black Cat bitch who toyed with him often, well Titania suspected it made it a common occurrence.

“Well, the Itsy Bitsy Spider isn’t so itsy bitsy where it counts.”

Titania opened her mouth and allowed Spider-Man to slap his cock against her tongue. He grabbed her head and slammed it into. She would normally be pissed about a man grabbing her by the head and driving his cock down her throat. However, there was just something about Spider-Man driving his prick down into her throat and making her groan in pleasure the faster he drove down into her mouth.

“Mmmph!”

The cries only increased the deeper Spider-Man pushed into her hot mouth. Oh, this was a woman who could break him very easily and also a woman who was hot as hell. And had an amazing mouth. Titania slurped on Spider-Man’s cock as he pushed into her.

“Enjoying yourself. No regrets?”

None whatsoever, Titania thought. The musk he gave off made Titania just more susceptible of choking his cock the faster he pushed into her throat. She could feel his balls, about ready to release. Titania grabbed them, squeezed them, and milked them.

The way she so expertly worked his cock made Spider-Man just groan. If she was not careful, he would cum down her throat. One stolen look at Titania showed she knew precisely what she was doing. Her eyes narrowed, as if daring the web slinger to cum.

Spider-Man held himself back and released his cum all the way down throat. Down the hatch it went and Titania milked his balls. Spider-Man grabbed her head and edged all the way down her throat to spill blast after blast of his warm savior cum down her throat.

Titania did not break her stride. She swallowed every last drop of the cum which emptied from Spider-Man’s balls and went all the way down her throat. She slurped his length and slowly pulled away.

Most men, she would have to wait. However, Spider-Man was hard in a matter of seconds.

“Guess that spider...swelled certain parts of you?”

Titania gasped in surprise when Spider-Man lifted her up high with his hands. Despite her weight, which was all muscle, he pretty much maneuvered Titania like a feather. Like she was a much smaller woman. Titania’s pussy dripped down onto Spider-Man as he dangled into the air.

“Guess you must really want this?”

Obviously, Titania did. She wanted this, more than anything else in her life. Spider-Man lowered her pussy down onto his cock and allowed it to slide into her as far as humanly possible. Titania bit down on her lip as Spider-Man slid his cock into her body before he speared her all the way down onto him.

Finally, it was inside of her and Titania could not be any more happier if she tried. Spider-Man split her wet lips open and slid into her. His cock just worked her body and made her cry out in pleasure the faster he rocked her body up and down onto her.

As much as Titania’s focus wanted to be onto the cock inside of her, his hands, hands touched all the right places. Her breasts bounced out and smacked Spider-Man in the face. Spider-Man caught them in his hands and squeezed them.

“You’re the last woman I suspected to be submissive. Well, one of them anyway.”

Titania tried to say she was not submissive. However, she kept pushing her chest into Spider-Man’s hands. She could just barely choke down a declaration for Spider-Man to milk her breasts and treat her like the cow she was. However, Titania managed to just barely hold that back as she tightened around him.

“I’m…..ooooh!”

Spider-Man pinched Titania’s juicy backside and made her spray cum all over Spider-Man’s thick prick. Oh, she could not hold back much more.

This beautiful woman riding his cock like her life depended on it made Spider-Man smile. The web slinger grabbed her chest and made her cry out even more.

“I notice you like me milking your breasts. I wonder what it would be life if I sucked on them.”

“Don’t you….oooh!”

Titania’s nipples, surprisingly sensitive, sent signals of overstimulation to her brain. Spider-Man hit all of the right buttons and made her just cry out in more passion and pleasure. His cock slid in her love tunnel and had no signs of stopping despite orgasm after orgasm had been induced.

The once proud and strong criminal found herself used for little more than a little puppet to be bounced up and down onto the cock. If it meant getting his cock in her and feeling so good, Titania would go straight. In every sense of the word.

She came hard around him and drenched his cock.

“Don’t worry. I think it’s time to give your pussy a break.”

Spider-Man turned Titania around and slid his fingers, wet from her pussy against her ass crack. Titania closed her eyes.

“I’ve never...done this before.”

“Don’t worry. And it’s an honor to be your first.”

Spider-Man just had to put Titania on the back. So he could see the uncertainty in her eyes. A small part of Titania felt disappointed that Spider-Man was treating her so lovingly and not fucking her hard like she craved. However, a small part of her also figured this was a prelude to relax her before he truly blue her mind.

The wall crawler pushed a strand of Titania’s hair out of her face and kissed her. His mouth nibbled the side of her neck and made her cry out in pleasure the faster he worked around her body. Titania let out a very heavenly cry as Spider-Man slid his finger up against her stiffened nipple to further pleasure her.

He opened up Titania’s virgin asshole and for the first time, his cock slid into it. Spider-Man groaned, as he wrapped a hand around her delicious ass cheeks and lowered himself into her. He used a free hand to squeeze Titania’s breasts to somewhat distract her from the large object sliding into her ass.

“It’s in…..”

Titania squirted all over him. She decided not to worry about it. Spider-Man grabbed her legs for leverage and slammed into her ass as hard as he could dare. Which could be pretty hard given Titania could take the full brunt of her spider strength.

“She-Hulk took this a lot better the first time.”

Oh, that did it, Titania refused to be second best to She-Hulk. A small part of her knew that Spider-Man knew this, but a growing part only was focused on getting this cock in her ass and then getting cum in her ass. Spider-Man picked up the pace and drove himself all the way into Titania’s squeezing ass. She tensed around him the faster Spider-Man rocked into her.

As much as Spider-Man wanted to move into Titania’s ass and settle himself for the longhaul, there was only so much he could hold back on. He picked up a steadier pace and rocked her as fast as possible to drive her completely wild with his thrusting just burying harder into her tight ass. Titania rolled her hips back and met Spider-Man as he sunk all the way his ass.

Titania came and Spider-Man launched a cream pie into her ass. Spider-Man rammed deep into Titania’s ass and creamed her hard. She cried out in pleasure as her entire body tingled from the sheer force.

Spider-Man finished cumming buckets into Titania. He enjoyed feeling up her sweaty body one more time before he tapered off and almost collapsed down.

The aftermath left Spider-Man wrapping his arms around Titania. Titania was not much for cuddling, normally, but she may have to make an exception. Spider-Man kissed her lightly against the back of her neck.

Something pushed, hard against Titania’s back. She shuddered, and dripped with anticipation. However, she had one pressing question.

“Does it ever sleep?” Titania asked.

The only response Titania received was Spider-Man grinding his cock between her legs. This got her in the mood to have more fun and maybe this time, they could wreck this bed.

Just maybe.  
End. 


End file.
